Barosaurus
|-|Barosaurus= Information The Barosaurus (BARE-o-SAWR-us) (heavy lizard), more commonly referred to as “'Baro'”, is one of the largest animals in the game. Statistic-wise, it is the strongest and is the best dinosaur for obtaining DNA. It is gray in color with small, tan spines on its back. Contrary to its large size, it is an impressive climber, with a high jump height. The hitbox is actually bigger than its attack range, so it is vulnerable to attacks from dinos with large attack range, such as Movie Brachiosaurus, Megavore, and Albino Terror. It is the second slowest growing dinosaur in-game, with Zenova (Puertasaurus skin) having highest GRM of 2.6. Barosaurus has a Growth Rate Multiplier of 2.5, taking up to about Day 58 to reach Elder stage; although awarding players with a considerable amount of 65 DNA per-day. Barosaurus is the most popular dinosaur to use for DNA farming. Due to its strength and huge size, the Barosaurus is one of the most targeted dinosaurs in the game with its slow movement and can easily be ranged. Even if the player hasn’t killed or touched anyone, other players will still likely attack them or try to kill them. Combat Barosaurus is the dinosaur with a side of players that think it can kill anything, but always die, and those who are aware of Barosaurus' weakness, but always get killed during DNA farming. So, let's say if you're being attacked while farming. This is mainly for farmers who need to learn self-defense with the stock Barosaurus. Since the Galactic Barosaurus has a solid head, it is an excellent choice for tree swinging. However, most players do not own the Galactic Barosaurus. So what do you do? There are two answers: If you can't beat them, join them. The Barosaurus remodel, and the recolors have a solid head like the Galactic Barosaurus, which enables tree swing. However, it should be noted that the solid is significantly smaller than the solid head of the Galactic Barosaurus. This means, while tree swinging, extreme precision is required. Simply practice it some times, the regular Barosaurus is capable of beating an Abrasive Giganotosaurus. Keep in mind, anything that cannot put you in combat should not be feared at any time. This is because due to you being close to the tree, it's easy to heal. Overall, utilize trees to your advantage, and avoid high damage dealers. The other way is making a nest on a tall tree with a pterosaur and spawning as Barosaurus on the tree. Nothing dangerous will be able to reach you and even if someone spawns with a sky nest over you, you are guaranteed to beat them with your powerful stats. Appearance To be added. Trivia * Received a remake with on December 25th, 2018. * It takes 3 hours and 30 minutes to grow a Barosaurus from Baby to Elder. In this time, you will have earned DNA. Should you continue growing it to day 300, you will have earned total DNA. Continuing to day 1260, you will have earned a total . * In order to earn over using a Barosaurus, you will have to grow all the way to the day 1,460 to earn . this is equal to playing about 70 hours or 2.91667 days. * It lacks an idle animation like Spirit Yandusaurus. |-|Classic Barosaurus= Information The Barosaurus was released to the public on November 11, 2016, along with the Achillobator. This model's hitbox was larger than it's attack range, so it makes it vulnerable to dinosaurs with large attack range, such as Albino Terror, Megavore, and Brachiosaurus. Appearance It looks like the current Barosaurus, but its whole body is grey without shading. |-|Galactic Barosaurus= Information The Galactic Barosaurus is one of the now limited galactic skins. The Galactic Barosaurus is quite small even as a Juvenile. Once it becomes an Adult, it hits an insane growth-spurt and becomes titanic. It used to be extremely rare with only about 75 owners until it was re-released on Black Friday 2018. By that time players used a DNA glitch to get big amounts of DNA, so when the Galactic Eggs were re-released and more than 250 players managed to hatch one. Since then, the Galactic Barosaurus have lost most of its value. Appearance The Galactic Barosaurus looks terrifying and intimidating as it has a huge jaw and inexorable eyes. It has purple horns which face back. Unlike its original design, it lacks back legs. It has all of the planets of the Solar System encircling its body, with blue legs. It has some stars and constellations on its body. The tail is blue, the shade getting darker to the tip, and it ends with a neon white top. Its blue legs end with three fingers with golden rings on them. Whenever it eats or drinks, it creates a black hole to suck in the consumables. Sound Roar links: * Baro Roar Most of the roar seems to be a deep-pitched (not black unlike the Pitch Black Terror), distorted hippo chuckle. * Baro Growl A deep-pitched cow growl. * Baro Call The call may possibly be a car engine mixed with some other things. Trivia * This skin was formerly the most valuable, worth three to four Blackodiles (at the time Blackodile having a cost of about 170 Phoenix Achillobators), packing the insane value of 681 Phoenixes. But since Black Friday 2018 its value has dropped significantly due to the re-release. * There were around 40-75 owners of this skin before it was re-released during 2018 Black Friday. * It is one of the few skins in the game with custom roars. * The skin had a speed glitch that allowed it to run around the map at insane speed and destroy anything with its undefeatable stats. This was patched at the end of March 2018, which led to a significant decrease in value. * This skin is based on Aurelion Sol from the popular PC game League Of Legends. * The Galactic Barosaurus is the only Galactic skin who doesn't follow the original dinosaur, having completely different body style, proportions and look. |-|Golden Barosaurus= Information The Golden Barosaurus is a skin for the Barosaurus. It can be obtained from the Golden Egg from the trading map. It is one of the more, uncommon golden skins and one of the most desired golden skin second to that of the Golden Fossil Tyrannosaurus Rex. Appearance Just like all golden skin, it is golden yellow in color. With a slight shine in it. It has the same model and animation as the normal Barosaurus. Trivia * This skin is part of the Golden Egg Collection. * This skin has a 3.333% random chance of hatching. * This skin along with the Rainbow Barosaurus used to have a DNA glitch. Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Sauropodomorphs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Golden Dinosaurs Category:Galactic Dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Creatures Category:Diplodocid Category:Saurischians Category:Over/Under-Sized Creatures Category:Black Friday 2018